A different path
by Phillipe363
Summary: During one night on the island a strange doctor gave Oliver a choice between two people he cared about. And the result of his actions ended one life and destroyed a friendship forever. But what if it didn't happen that way. Canon until Three Ghosts. Enjoy the story. Also I do not own Arrow or DC comics.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally supposed to longer but it became to long so I broke this chapter into two parts. Also on the parings I'm neutral when it comes to those. And I give by deepest thanks to both Revenant-Commander and NinjaRiderWriter who have both helped me make this story possible. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The night is cold in the forest of Lian Yu with the wind making an eerie hallowing sound throughout. The leaves from the trees are barely blowing with the air cold and still. The full moon light is the only main source of light throughout the entire forest.

All of this is like something out a horror film which is fitting considering what is happening in the very forests of Lian Yu. A nightmare is putting it lightly for the twenty- three year old castaway Oliver Queen. He's dressed in a dirty dark blue button up shirt and is wearing tan cargo pants.

Last year the mercenary Edward Fryers once said that this island was Mandarin for purgatory but he could make it feel like hell.

Which that is exactly what it is right now as the sociopathic Doctor Anthony Ivo holding a colt 45 waves it in between two women who are on their knees with their hands tied behind their back.

Ivo growls in an irritated tone "I said choose! Or I will kill them both!" Oliver with his hands tied behind his back with zip ties glances between the two women. Sara Lance on the right of Ivo reduced to tears and Shado remains silent.

The old playboy Queen would have got up and ran away like a coward. Two years ago he would have ran away and left them both to die. Just like how he took Sara the sister of his girlfriend Laurel on his father's yacht.

But that young spoiled rich kid with a taste for expensive fast cars and women died the moment he was tortured by Billy Wintergreen on the orders of Fyers . What survived was a scarred young man who was further taught by his best friend and mentor Slade Wilson.

He knew it would be easy to jump in front of Sara and protect her from Ivo's wrath. Because she represented everything he was trying to get home to. His mom and his younger sister. His best friend Tommy Merlyn and Laurel. He owed it to his former girlfriend to bring her sister home.

But just before moving he got a glance at Shado's eyes looking downward and he stopped. Ignoring the shouts of the crazy doctor to hurry up he realized what he was about to do. He couldn't condemn her to death. Oliver knew she had seen her father Yao Fei murdered by Fyers just as he seen his shoot himself so he could survive.

She was the one who had helped him realize that sometimes you have to kill another human being to survive after he murdered Fyers. She helped him learn how to shoot a bow and become good with hitting his targets.

They eventually became lovers but he remembers when she found out the truth about Sara. That he never told her how much of an irresponsible playboy he was before all of this. Which probably didn't help matters was that he still had Laurel's picture with him.

Besides he made a vow a Yao Fei's grave that he would protect his daughter to his last breath. But he doesn't know how is going to get out of this one which then he realizes he may not.

Ivo moving the gun to the back of Sara's head shouts "Twenty seconds left!" Oliver's crystal blue eyes blaze with a fury as he shouts at Ivo "You freaking sociopath! You got your Mirakuru just go."

The cast away survivor briefly thinks about the supposed World War two serum that was supposed to make people be stronger, faster and heal quicker. Which now this doctor has a whole box full of it from a Japanese submarine.

He lowers his head and sighs in defeat as he sees no way out of this. He can't let Shado or Sara die. Oliver knows there only one way he can safe them and that's to die. But if that what it takes to keep them alive he's willing to.

* * *

Some several feet away and unseen Slade Wilson is laying flat on his stomach on a massive flat rock. Dressed in his usual black military type of clothing and has two swords on his back along with having a handgun holstered on his right hip.

He is looking down the high powered night vision scope attached to his bolt action M40A3 sniper rifle which the entire thing is resting on a tripod.

He has the cross hairs lined up on this mysterious doctor. Yea a doctor of being a psycho is more like it. The only problem is that if he takes the shot his men will open fire on the kid and Shado.

He doesn't view the Lance girl as much more than a person and possibly a double agent. Considering he knows she spent over a year with Ivo. With that in mind he could really careless but he's not going let his brother die.

The Australian briefly sighs when his mind wonders over to Shado who he has feelings for that go past friendship but he leaves it that.

Either of them don't know and he intends to keep it that way. He chalks it up to being more of being on this hell hole for so long with only one female around. There is only real friends that he has left.

At one point he was married to Adeline but that was far too early in both of their lives. Similar to Oliver and his relationship with Laurel Lance except a lot worse. One of their sons Grant is dead because Slade refused to break his code of honor.

She divorced him with taking Joe and Rose with her. The only reason he didn't breakdown was because of Billy Wintergreen their children's godfather and at the time his best friend.

In May of 2006 was when Wintergreen and him crash landed on this island. Ultimately when he escaped with Yao Fei ten months later in March he discovered Billy joined with Fyers and betrayed him.

He closed himself off from anything to with feeling anything for six solid weeks until a spoiled playboy came walking into the wrecked plane. He quickly discovered the playboy had a name and potential.

In order to survive and hopefully get off this island he helped forge the kid into something stronger. He taught and is still teaching him everything he knows about fighting, explosives, firearms, and several other things.

In turn without even realizing it the kid helped him regain his humanity to a degree and became his best friend. Proven over and over again with how many times they risked their lives for the other.

Brushing aside his thoughts he refocuses his eye on the scope and redoes a head count of the men. Two thugs behind Oliver with one flanking Ivo some feet away on both sides of him. He curses at himself because only if he can alert the kid in some way.

Because he knows his friend could break out of those zip cuffs in minutes. A little trick he taught Shado and him. But then something unexpected happens.

* * *

Oliver slowly lifts his head up but just then he sees Sara get up off her knees and turns to face Ivo. After she was found floating in the wreckage of the Gambit Ivo protected her from his men by making her his research assistant.

She helped him with some hesitance as he performed experiments on his poisoners for his endless search for the serum. But she's done helping him. Sara despite her small frame her hazel eyes glare furiously at Ivo who now has the gun aimed at her.

Sara with her voice unwavering and with strength says "Let them go Anthony. They don't deserve death. I helped you do completely unmoral things." Ivo steps forward and presses the gun barrel to the younger Lance's head before pulling the trigger.

The gunshot echoes throughout the forest as Sara Lance drops backward to the ground dead.

* * *

**Well Sara Lance is dead and in my story if some dies with like a bullet to their head they are dead. So Sara is not coming back. Now on Slade not being injected with the Mirakuru like he was in the show. Here's why when Oliver and him went running into the missiles attack on their plane Slade was just knocked out instead catching on fire. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter which I will be posting the second chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on A different path**

Sara with her voice unwavering and with strength says "Let them go Anthony. They don't deserve death. I helped you do completely unmoral things." Ivo steps forward and presses the gun barrel to the younger Lance's head before pulling the trigger.

The gunshot echoes throughout the forest as Sara Lance drops backward to the ground dead.

* * *

No big speeches or anything just a silent killing. Oliver doesn't even have time to do anything about Sara because as soon as her body hits the ground the thug closest to Shado gets a direct chest shot.

The thug slumps to the ground dead with the rest of the thugs looking around along with Ivo.

Oliver almost getting the zip ties on his hands to a breaking point couldn't help himself as he let out a low chuckle. It's such a Slade Wilson move on his timing.

If Ivo wasn't already startled he was downright angry as this Oliver Queen who was supposed to be nothing more than some playboy has the nerve to laugh at him. Like seeing Sara who in his own twisted way cared for die didn't affect him. Of course he does take into account that one of his men just got killed.

And then suddenly it begins to hit him even as the brief chuckle stops. It hits him like a title wave as he gulps and his stomach begins going cold… its fear.

Something he hasn't felt in a long time. Just who in the hell is this Oliver Queen? Just then Oliver breaks the zip ties apart and quickly is up on his feet as he's turning.

Grabbing the Ak-47's out of the surprised thug's hands he throws them behind him before engaging them in hand to hand combat. Ivo raises up the gun to try to shoot Queen when he hears a load gunshot in the distance.

Turning to his left he sees the thug drop to the ground dead with his half of his head blown off by the sniper. Ivo very quickly drops his hand gun and runs off into the forest.

Meanwhile Oliver takes a brutal punch to his stomach and then another to his face. Stumbling back a bit he pops his nose back in place before side stepping a rock thrown at him.

He ducks from a kick and responds by giving a hard punch to underneath thug's #1 thigh which hits a bundle of nerves immobilizing his leg. Just as the thug tries to get his balance Oliver gives him brutal strike with his fist to the side of the man's temple.

The thug is mostly likely dead as he falls to the ground. Thug #2 tries to hit Oliver in his head and chest which he all blocks. But the thug is able to land a hard blow to his left rib cage.

Oliver gasps at his now bruised ribs before a kick to his chest sends him to the ground. His vision is blurry and the only thing he sees is Shado tackling the thug to the ground. They land a few feet away but both are quickly up on their feet.

Shado is a few inches shorter than Oliver with wearing black pants and a gray tank top. She has a green hood that covers her head but currently has it down. Her most unusual feature is a dragon tattooed on back of her left shoulder.

She blocks a punch to her chest but doesn't block the strike with his fist to her jaw. Shado quickly wipes the blood from her mouth before responding with a flat hand strike to his throat.

She responds with a quick fury of blows to his face before giving a hard strike with her fist to his solar plexus. Thug #2 collapses to his knees and is trying to get his breath as Shado steps behind him. She puts the man in a firm headlock and then in one swift motion breaks his neck.

Shado walks past the dead thugs and over to Oliver. She helps him to his feet and it takes a second for him to regain his balance. Oliver with a small smile asks "I thought I was supposed to be rescuing you?" Shado responds with a smile "Never going to happen."

Oliver responds "Well let's hope it never has to come to that" before walking over towards Sara. Her body looks like she's sleeping if wasn't for single bullet hole in her head. He stands and grieves silently while he has the chance.

He doesn't cry because he's gotten used to seeing the people he care about die. She was his friend which she proved that even until death but now has that to add to the ever growing list.

Back before all of this he knew Sara had feelings for him which he used to his advantage. Now he knows if he never asked her to come aboard that stupid yacht she wouldn't have had to die for them. Just like he wasn't fast enough to save his dad or fast enough to get to Yao Fei.

Oliver feels Shado's hand slip around his left hand. She doesn't speak and he's grateful for that. He knows he hurt her and with another reminder of how short life is. Besides he doesn't want his life to turn into the CW show Robin Hood.

After a few seconds Oliver says "I'm sorry." Shado turns to look at him asking "What for?" Oliver turns his head and looking directly in her eyes saying "For not telling you about Sara."

Shado briefly shakes her head saying "And I jumped to conclusions but then again I never have heard you really talk about your past."

Oliver sighs saying "There's nothing really to talk about. One time my family was the honored guests at Max Fuller's wedding. Because I was drunk and bored I slept with his fiancé at the rehearsal dinner. She called off the wedding because she thought the jerk Ollie was in love with her."

Seeing Shado's curious look Oliver counties "Like I said I was drunk. She had a mental breakdown when I quickly told I wasn't. She was later admitted to a mental hospital and I didn't care."

Shado briefly turns and glances away. After a few long seconds she looks directly at Oliver and places her hand on his chest but doesn't respond. Because like he said there wasn't much to discuss. Unlike her past which either Oliver or Slade don't know the full story.

It isn't a good past either. She doesn't mind when he slowly wraps his arms around her or when she rests her head against his chest. They don't have moments like these very often because of always trying to survive.

Just then they hear footsteps approaching to the side of them. They both break apart quickly and both tense as they ready themselves for the possible approaching threat. Slade walks out of woods and past the two dead thugs. Oliver and Shado both relax slightly as Slade approaches them.

Slade asks "Are you both ok?" Oliver responds smirking "I'm used to crazy nutcases and their guns by now." Slade lets out a brief smile knowing that despite everything Oliver still hasn't lost his sense of sarcasm or he's been spending too much time around him.

It's probably a little bit of both which turns his attention to Shado who just gives a tired nod. Oliver takes one last glance at Sara's body before he lets the mission focus if you would call it that take over.

Before he even knows it he's already crouched down and looking at the old wooden box filled with the Mirakuru. He hears Slade and Shado approach but doesn't acknowledge their presence.

Oliver picks up a syringe filled with the green liquid and examines it in the palm of his hand before putting it back in the box. Slade noticing a faded inscription on the side of the box asks "Hey kid what's that?"

Oliver glances down to the faded symbols of some language and shakes his head saying "I have no clue." Shado crouches down with examining the lettering and thinking out loud says "It's mostly Japanese."

Slade looking at Shado curiously asks "You can read Japanese. I thought you were Chinese?" Oliver responds "Her dad was Chinese but her mom was Japanese." The Australian just gives a quick "Oh" before Shado says "I can't make out much but it does read flammable."

Oliver is already up on his feet and making his way over to the thug that had got the chest shot. Slade and Shado both watch him curiously as he goes through the man's pockets. Oliver finds what he was looking for in the guy's left jacket pocket.

He has a small smile form on his lips because two years ago being the boy that he was his mind wasn't as sharp as it is now. But after spending the time he has surviving on the island his memory has improved immensely.

Which is why he was able to remember that this dead thug in particular if only for a few seconds took out a zippo igniter to light his cigarette.

Walking back over to the box he flicks up the lid with a clicking sound before rolling back the flit wheel and throws the lit igniter into the box. In a matter of minutes the box filled with over seventy syringes begins to burn.

As Oliver watches the box burn away and with a satisfied smile to his lips he thinks about how the serum that Ivo's been searching for is up in flames.

Slade with his arms crossed watches as the box burns then turns his attention to Oliver saying "Ivo's next." The castaway just nods and despite only killing to survive he does not care if that doctor lives or dies.

Oliver takes a last glance at the burring box before turning around and walking over to Sara. He goes to pick up Sara when a hand grabs his arm. Turning he sees the arm belonging to Slade who asks "You sure about carrying her mate?"

He knows his brother does not normally show that he cares this much. So this whole thing with Ivo must have shaken him up. Oliver responds in a cold and grim voice "I spent three days in life raft with my father's corpse before I ended up here."

Slade startled lets go of Oliver's arm and steps back in slight shock. He watches as Oliver carries Sara's body away in his arms as he tries to regain his composure. Not in slight shock over what Oliver just reviled which mind you even he found somebody had to be have a steel strong will but in how he said it.

The look he seen in his face, in his eyes and his voice when he said it. The look in his eyes when he said that Wintergreen tortured him is that look of something… else.

The kid told him this as a slip of the tongue which mind you he has no problems speaking his mind but he knew himself of not talking about being brutalized. That was when they barely had known each other and he was more of a problem than a friend.

And he knew his own ex-partner was one brutal man. To Slade's displeasure they had to use that once or twice on missions.

He hated it because it was against his code and inhuman. To him there was a difference between threating to take a man's head off to get answers and making him scream for hours on end.

Getting back on topic he wondered how a spoiled rich boy could survived that. Which he eventally realized Oliver Queen survived that but the rich boy didn't. But on the look that he keeps running over in his mind.

It's only there for a fraction of a second but that's all that is needed. He's seen it when Oliver took down one of Fyers's men to protect him or when he killed Fyers with a bow and arrow. It was in his voice and face.

The something else… the cold tone with dark vengeful look of a killer in his eyes combined with the experience of the scars slowly building up behind that.

Shado's voice asking "You ok?" brings him out of his thoughts. Slade responds "I'm find." They both begin to make their way to reach up to Oliver which then they are going to have to make camp for the night.

* * *

**Thank you for those that have reviewed my story. On Shado with her past I do have that planed out. I'll be updating as soon as I can which will be by the end of this week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First thank you all for those that have reviewed, followed or favorite this story. Now on with the story which some people make some serious decisions in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Later during the night as they couldn't find the spot where they buried Robert Queen or Yao Fei they let the current take Sara's body. Which then they found some clearing and decided to make camp for the night. They didn't have dinner because they were unable to find anything.

The flames flicker away as Oliver is sitting by the fire which is burning away. He sees some feet at his left Slade is sleeping on the dirt ground and turning to his right a few feet is Shado sleeping.

Oliver pulls Laurel's picture out of his pant's pocket. He looks at but it doesn't even seems like he remembers her anymore. The face, the memory and her voice have faded to dust. Like everything that was once "Ollie" was gone and he realized it was.

Slade once said to him that every time he looked at that picture he wasn't thinking about the future but was thinking about that past. He was thinking about the pain and regret. Slade told him he wasn't going to survive that way.

He called Slade crazy and said he didn't know the first thing about love. The former ASIS agent snapped at that which he thinks it was one of rare times he got really mad.

But instead of beating him to death that day Slade was able to calm himself. His brother told him about Adeline instead for the first and last time. Slade purposefully left out a lot of the details but he got the point or at least he thought he did.

So it wasn't until Sara came walking through the door in Ivo's freighter and kicked him before eventally just dying a few hours earlier. He realized that Sara represented everything in his past and a past he wanted nothing to do with.

Yes he wanted to get home to see his family again. But he couldn't be that spineless coward and also deluded himself with some pathetic everlasting relationship with Laurel.

He let out a bitter chuckle that Tommy would probably still be the playboy which if he wasn't then we'll see. But if Tommy hasn't changed he knew they would still be friends but not brothers. He didn't have anything in common with that anymore so no use hanging out with some he couldn't relate with.

Oliver didn't even bother to take one last look at the picture before he tossed it into the fire which he has no regret doing. They don't put the fire out if there not at the plane because there are wolves that do run around on this island.

Slade told him once and of course back then he didn't listen which he learned the hard way. He moves slightly back a bit before laying down on his back and closes his eyes with his senses sharp.

If an ant walks across the ground six inches away he'll sense it. Slade and Shado are exactly the same way. Which that is the reason why Shado and him don't sleep with each other at night.

Because if they are sleeping he might confuse her for an enemy and in a reflex might harm or kill Shado. She's would do just the same which the only exceptions would be after they have sex.

He guesses there both relaxed enough to sleep peacefully but they don't get that chance on this island too often.

* * *

Sometime later Oliver bolts up off the ground in a cold sweat. A nightmare like usual which he has never slept normally since his father died. It was Ivo making him chose all over again except it was Shado that died this time. And what was worst was he chose Sara.

For some reason Slade promising to make him suffer for Shado's death which then there was a fight on an exploding ship. Then in Starling City with Slade killing his mother and a blur of horrifying images.

As he's sitting there trying to get his breathing under control he hears a loud engine sound opens his eyes and in a split second is up on his feet.

Looking up into the early morning sky he sees a small plane get hit by a missile from the Amazo and fly over his head before crashing somewhere on to Lian Yu.

Oliver takes a quick glance at Slade and Shado who are both on their feet and had seen the plane crash. He looks at Slade who already has his two swords in his sheaths.

Shado is just finishing strapping on her quiver filled with arrows that goes on her back with picking up the wooden long bow off the ground. She went back and got her father's bow and quiver from the sub.

Oliver glances down at the combat knife in its sheath on right side of his belt.

Slade says looking towards the direction the plane crashed says "Common let's get moving." Oliver begins making his way up to Slade with the dry leaves crackling beneath his feet.

* * *

After some time the three of them approach the plane which crashed into the ground with half of its left wing missing and the cockpit door open. Shado walks up to the pilot who is laying near the door.

Looking down she notices a shard of glass imbedded into the man's chest surrounded by dry blood. Crouching down she closes the man's eyes and turning to look at Slade says "He's dead."

Oliver is looking through cockpit stops and says "I think we may have just found are way onto the Amazo." Slade who is standing a few feet away from the plane asks "What did you find kid?" Oliver turns and facing his teammates raises up a parachute.

Shado's face breaks out into a grin just as Slade is already making plans while Oliver tosses the parachute to Shado. The blonde haired survivor notices a brown long sleeve shirt in the empty passenger seat.

He removes his shirt and tosses that to the side before pulling the brown shirt over his scared and burned covered body. He walks over to Slade and Shado who are talking. Slade turning to Oliver says "We've got to do some surveillance first."

Shado adds "We've got one or two good ideas about the parachute." Oliver glancing at her says "I've never been one for jumping off cliffs." Slade and Shado share worried glances which Oliver instantly picks up on.

She sees his concerned and questioning look says "Someone will have to be the bait." Oliver asks "What do you mean by that?" The Australian responds "She means… that someone will have to give themselves up to Ivo… so the other two can sneak on board."

Oliver sighs as he realizes what it means when one of them gets captured. Shado not willing to let her best friend and her lover go through that says "I'll do it." Slade looks at her saying "Not a chance. You've never been through that and you're not going to."

Looking at her worried Oliver says "He's right. It's not like just getting beat up… it changes you forever." Shado glancing between the both of them says "So why put yourselves through that again." The former ASIS in his gruff voice says "This isn't up for discussion."

The young castaway says with a determination in his voice "Your right. It's not up for discussion I'll do it." Slade turns and glares as Oliver who doesn't say anything as he stands his ground.

After a few long minutes the Australian says in in a low voice "Fine. But make it two minutes at the longest." Oliver nods with the best smile he can manage but it's fake.

Slade knew that he should have probably thought of something better than this plan but he didn't know what odds they were going up against. With the way this plan was going so far even by his standards he thought it was more of a suicide mission.

Shado glancing between the both of them knows there both starting to doubt this mission. She says "We need to get moving." Oliver responds "Your right. We've still got work to do."

* * *

They spent a few hours watching the freighter with binoculars which the freighter is surprisingly close to the island. It was only about a quarter of mile out which they decided if it remained there Slade and Shado would swim to the Amazo instead.

Shado figured it was because Ivo still believed that they had the serum. After that they began to make their way back to the plane which they ate some of the stored away food that they had.

The plane is a broken down fuselage in the middle of a field. Slade is sitting on the metal ground with one of his swords in his left hand as he has hard block of stone in his right.

Slade while he's sharping his sword looks up to his left where Oliver with no shirt is hanging upside down with his legs on the pull up bar as he's doing crunches. Slade shakes his head and goes back to sharping his sword.

He never really got the kid in the manner of his crazy work moves. He works out but that's basic pushups and stuff like that. Oliver on the other hand likes to jump off of tree branches and climb rock cliffs.

Oliver mid way doing a crunch asks "Assuming this plan works where are you going to go after all of this?" Slade slowly moving his sword edge against the block asks "Doesn't Queen need a body guard?" Oliver still doing his excise responds "After the stuff I've learned here. I don't think so."

The Australian chuckles before saying "That's not my point." It takes a second for the young survivor to realize that before asking "You sure you want to?" Slade responds "Don't have no place else to go." Oliver does a quick back flip down and lands on his feet.

He grabs a rag off a crate and begins to wipe the sweat off of his face before he walks over and sits down across from Slade. He watches as his mentor sharpens his sword and has no problem with him seeing his scars.

He knows Slade has them and to extent Shado does as well. Although Slade's scars are more than his but he trusts them both enough to be that relaxed around them. He knows either of them don't look at him in pity but see the strength of a survivor. Even he doesn't see it himself at times.

But he knows his family and friends if they those scars will only see him as damaged and possibly try to cuddle him. A small smile come to his lips as finds a situation weirdly humorous.

Slade notices the smile and asks "What are you smiling about kid?" Oliver responds "Oh just that I'd rather face a firing squad than be cuddled by my family." The Australian takes a second to realize what he meant before letting out a small laugh.

He says "Adeline was in the military and the one who taught me most of my skills so she never was one for that." Oliver raising an eye brow curiously asks "But she did take care of you when you got sick. Right?" Slade joking "Especially not then."

The blonde castaway laughs slightly before relaxing once more. He realizes they were actually having an enjoyable time in one of the worst places on earth. Despite everything they were still enjoying life the best they could.

Slade knows that is one of the traits of Oliver who is usually easy going. He knows his brother can show a bone cold serious when the need arises but tries his best to show that there is an enjoyable side to life.

Which he hopes Oliver never does lose that view. After a moment's thought Slade says "Although I don't if Shado would be willing to go back with you." Oliver asks "Where is she anyhow?" Slade responds "I think she's down by the lake."

Oliver nods and gets up. Walking over to the crate he tosses the rag on the box and grabs his brown shirt off of the box before putting it on. Oliver also grabs the K-Bar knife off of the crate and puts it in the sheath on his belt.

* * *

**Ok where to start first. My burning of the Laurel picture was something I wanted to do from the start of this project. Now with Slade's backstory I pulled some of it from the comics and tweaked it like how the Arrow writer's do. So on the next chapter I'll be doing something similar with Shado. Oliver's skill is not quite as it is in present time but is getting there. That's one of the things I wanted to show with his workout he does.**

**If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me or let me know what you think in the comments. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it's been a very long while since I updated. Sorry I had a bad case of writer's block then Arrow season 3 at comic con with working on some other possible stories. Any how I'm back. Also I'm not going to be telling Shado's backstory in this because it just wasn't working for the story or the character. **

**Thank you all for those that have reviewed, favorite, followed and viewed this story it means a lot. Now let's get on with the story which it does pick up it's pace.**

* * *

Shado and Oliver had their talk down at the riverbed on where they stood which they decided to still remain together. He told her about his dad dying and the promise he made to right his father's wrongs. In the next few months that followed in addition to surveillance of the Amazo and planning they trained.

The training for the castaway with Shado helping Oliver increase his archery skills how to be able to hit targets while running. Eventally he was able to while running hit all seven of his targets with deadly accuracy. Slade showed him new combat techniques along with Oliver finally being able to throw a improperly weighted K-bar knife.

* * *

He bolts up off his cot in a cold sweat. Looking around the fuselage as he knows Shado and Slade are already up and preparing for the mission. Oliver gets up and makes his way out of the fuselage. He leans against the metal wall with trying to get his breathing under control and block out the nightmare.

After a few minutes he goes back inside and makes his way up to his cot. Crouching down he opens the lid to his faded green munitions trunk and sees laying there is Yao Fei's wooden long bow.

Just as he is about to grab the weapon a Shado's voice behind him "Oliver I want you to take this." The castaway stands up and sees Shado standing there but his expression is one of shock once he sees what is in her hands. In her hands is the green hood which is made out of a mix of leather and softer materials.

Oliver could barely get the words to form as he says "I… can't. I'm not worthy to wear that." Those words ring in his ears. Yao Fei was a man who was for the lack of a better term a hero and a great man. Better than he ever will be.

The former play boy became a solider just to survive and not in what some would call a good way. He kills almost anyone who threatens his family.

But it's not only that because Yao Fei and his daughter have killed. However the difference for Slade and him is they don't really see the light at the end of a tunnel. For them there is no light which that is something they both have sacrificed so others don't have to.

He notices how her eyes bore straight through him as she says "You may think you're damaged and beyond irredeemable. But you brought me back from that all those years ago. You are worthy to wear this hood Oliver Queen." Slade's voice briefly interrupts them as he asks "Years ago?"

Shado sighs and glances at her best friend responding "I was very different… almost like you. Also yes Oliver and I have met before." The blonde haired archer took a quick glance at his brother who nodded. They all had their secrets and dark things that they never asked each other about.

Oliver takes another glance at the material in her hands before he took it. He slipped it over his shoulders which it stopped just underneath his armpit before for the first time ever he flips the hood over his head. Shado takes a step back and smiles at how far her apprentice has come.

Slade is standing there and notices that despite calling him a kid he is no longer one. He knows Oliver has come from the weak playboy that he threatened to slit his throat the first time they met. He also notices that his face is that same expression.

That something else… as his entire face is serious and calm all in one with a look that would make a man run for his life. Because if you crossed him you are dead. He remembers how for the longest time Oliver had wondered who he was anymore because Ollie was gone.

Now looking at him he knows who the kid is because this is the day that an Emerald Archer is for first time allowed to show his face to the world. He doesn't feel sorry for Ivo at all because despite their help one man is going to bringing hell personally the doctor's door step.

Oliver with a small smile coming to his lips and in a steel like tone says "Let's get to work."

* * *

The archer instantly wakes and sit up. He knows he is in a cell on the Amazo with his hood down. Along with that fact is that he was missing his bow and quiver. Also including the K-bar knife that he had in its sheath on his right hip.

Oliver knows there is no bed in the small metal dirty cell that reeked is of death. In a sitting position and without opening his eyes he knows that there is at least two people on either side of him in their own cells. It has to be at least night time now.

They waited until about late afternoon before they put their plan into action. After he had shot an arrow laced with tar at a woodpile which he missed the first time. Waiting down at the burning wood pile a motor boat filled with two mercenaries that knocked him out and took his weapons before bringing him here.

Now all he had do was meet with Ivo before giving him false directions so the ship's deck could be cleared. Slade and Shado would get on the deck by the parachute after they decided that swimming would mean that they would both be soaked to the bone with plus using up a lot of needed energy.

Opening his eye's he turns to his right and sees Anatoly Knyazev who is in line to be the next leader of Solntsevskaya Bratva aka the Russian mafia. Turning to the cell on the left of him he sees a Chinese woman around his age sitting in the cell with her back against the wall.

Her body is mostly muscle and she has the physique of a tough fighter. She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with it being unevenly ripped at the her elbows. The woman's dark brown hair was cut off below her ears. She is just as attractive as Shado and because of their relationship he mentally tells himself less so.

The reason why he never called Shado like a beautiful goddess or something was because that was what Ollie would have said to get some woman that he didn't even know her name into bed with him for a quick fix.

So he never referred to Shado anything to high up because he wanted to make it mean something to this to version of himself as well as her. Putting his mind back on task he notices the woman has a long scar running down her left arm.

It then it clicks from her posture and her scar he knows she is involved in military branch. He has a rare smile on his lips because if she is from a military branch that has serious combat time they have another added bonus in their favor.

Looking towards her direction he asks "Where you ever in the military?" The woman tenses but relaxes once she looks at him saying "Still working for government Mr. Queen." The former playboy was slightly shocked because he figured no one would even recognize him anymore and he knew the world had declared him dead a long time ago.

The woman with a smile to her lips and with respect in her voice she says "You have put a dent in Ivo's operations. My name is Tatsu Yamashiro."

Oliver nods saying "It will be just a matter of time until we die so get some rest." Tatsu gives him a strange look then nods in understanding. Because what she knows the warrior means is it will just be a matter of time before they have a chance at escape.

Just then a man with a machine gun in his hand approaches his cell and using a key opens the cell door. Oliver stands up and looking at the man says "So you must be the new Captain." The man just raises up his Ak-47 with saying "Move along."

* * *

Some minutes later Oliver is strapped down to a metal table just as Ivo walks in. There is one guard standing to his right and he notices between him is a small rolling table with a metal tray on it. There are various surgeon tools on it including a scalpel. He knows how to turn it into a deadly weapon.

Ivo walks over to Oliver and holding in his hand is a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. Pushing the needle into the young archer's neck he pushes down on the plunger. The sociopathic man watches as Oliver starts to become delirious with saying "That Oliver is sodium pentothal. Hollywood likes to call it truth serum."

Oliver knows that unless he keeps some amount of control their entire plan is going to fall apart. His mind begins to think about all the pain he has lived through but it only seems to increase the effects. So he switches his mind to all of the good things.

Spending time with his mom or Thea as she chased him around the house. Slade and him bantering while they spar. Or Shado and him as they share each other's deepest secrets. An act of complete trust or her moaning his name during their passionate love making. These joy filled memories allow him to get some control.

Ivo towering over him asks "What happened to the Mirakuru?" Oliver answers "We… still have it. In our fuselage." Anthony accepts that answer because after all no one has ever lied when he uses the sodium pentothal.

The narcissist asks "Where are Slade and Shado?" Oliver taking a moment to keep his control responding "They are in the engine room." Ivo turning to the thug says "Escort him back to his cell." The murderous doctor turns around and walks to the door.

After a few seconds of a loud conversation with the guard who runs off Ivo slams the metal door shut. He can hear the faint sounds of an alarm blearing as his restraints from his hands and feet are being removed. Oliver stumbles slightly as he is getting off and takes the metal roiling table down with him.

Quietly he grabs the scalpel blade just as the thug violently grabs his left arm and hauls him to his feet. Just as soon as he is standing on both feet Oliver spins around and shoves the scalpel in between the man's eyes.

The thug drops to ground dead and Oliver simply walks past him before reaching table with various laboratory equipment. For the first time in his life he is actually glad he had a party boy life before the island because it helps on his immunity for toxins and drugs. But it won't last so he sees on the table a needle with the label reading "Adrenaline shot." Mixing the liquid with some of the herbs from the pouch he has in his pocket Oliver sticks the needle directly into his chest and presses down.

The glass item shatters on the ground as Oliver drops to his knees and lets out a blood curling scream as the mixture goes through his blood. Long painful minutes pass before Oliver gets up on the feet with no longer being sick from the sodium pentothal.

He makes his way closer to the door and stops some feet away when he sees up against the wall is a box. Inside the open box is his bow and the quiver still filled with arrows. He has no idea why Ivo kept them but he is not complaining.

Oliver straps on the quiver along with putting the K-bar knife in its sheath and he picks up the bow with his left hand. He flips the hood over his head just as the metal door begins to open. Quickly turning to his right he raises up the bow and pulls an arrow out of his quiver.

Having the back of the arrow nocked on the bow string Oliver with his right hand pulls it back and stops near his mouth. Having the arrow head straight in line with man's torso as he steps through the door the archer let's go.

The thug drops to the ground after a scream of pain. Walking past the man laying barely alive on the ground Oliver steps out into the corridor. The archer knows only one thing… it's going to be a war from beyond this point.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Ok the only two things I will hint at in the next chapter is one person is going to be making appearance. I'll let you speculate on who and the next chapter will be solid action. Think like the fight scenes in a James Bond film. When I will update next is going be in these next two weeks but my schedule is going to get very busy quickly. **


End file.
